fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cbcarter34/WBTV-WB Merger
Excerpts from today's press conference Frank Smith, Jr. (President, Capital Cities Communications, part owner of The WB): Good morning. As well as you well may know, there have been talks of a possible merger between WBTV and The WB. I'm very pleased to announce that after all the hard work, we have worked out a merger agreement on both sides. In my honest opinion, I think this is a new day for The WB, and we're more than excited that the best of the WB and the best of WBTV will come together under one umbrella: The WB. This merger will be done in three phases. The first phase is underway as we speak. Phase I Smith: Phase I of the merger will allow both WBTV and The WB to finish their respective seasons. During that process, we will look at each shows from each network and construct a prime-time schedule for the fall 2017 as well as the spring of 2018. Also during that time, we will look at both WBTV and WB affiliates.' In markets that have both WB and WBTV affiliates, we will only go along with that WB affiliate, and that WBTV affiliate will be auctioned off. In markets that have a WBTV affiliate, but doesn't have a WB affiliate, that WBTV affiliate will automatically be a WB affiliate.' Also, to the stations that would lose their WBTV affiliates, they will remain WBTV affiliates until Sept. 17, 2017, when WBTV will close their doors. Here are the current primetime schedules for both WBTV and The WB. WBTV Schedule Local Programming is at 10 PM The WB Schedule Local Programming is at 10 PM Smith: As if you can see, we have a lo to choose from. And we have plenty of time before we unveil the Fall 2017 and Spring 2018 schedules. In addition, WBTV's daytime schedule, will continue on The WB, as well as the Kid's WB Block. And WBTV's late-night airing of Childrens Hospital and Mission Hill will also continue on The WB. The Fall 2017 and Spring 2018 schedules will be revealed on May 25, 2017. Phase II Smith: Phase II will feature us unveiling a new logo for The WB, and we will also have new affiliate logos for our 210 affiliates as well as affiliates that are outside of the DMAs. This will send the message that it's a whole new WB. Two networks coming together and hit shows every night. You can't get any better than that. Phase III Smith: The final phase will happen when the Fall 2017 season begins in September. And we will see how we did with all that hard work and what kind of network The WB will become. The new season will begin on Sept. 18, 2017. Smith: In closing, this has been a long time coming. And we have a lot work to do. This is only the beginning, and I can't wait until we get things underway. So as they say in the TV world, "Stay tuned!" Category:Blog posts